Miniature Cymbals
by Rougeification
Summary: Edward Hart is getting tired of re-living the same old day... For the Wigtown Wanderers, Round 4, Season 2


I wake up to a small weight across my chest. I looked to my left and saw the pale face lying against my chest, her long black hair winding down my stomach. Her arm lay across my chest, with her forearm parallel to my cheek, her hand resting on my ear. I placed my hand on the small of her back, stroking my fingers across her alabaster skin. My hand trailed up to her face, which lay facing me. I picked up the strands of hair and moved them from her face. Her lips lay together like two curved rose petals, with her eyelids gently resting. She began to stir, groaning lowly as she awoke. Her hand gently clutched onto my short hair.

"Sleep well?" I asked, smiling at the sight of her. She smiled contentedly and nodded slightly. The smile soon disappeared as she buried her head into the pillows, and groaned.

"We have lessons tomorrow." I managed to make out of the muffled depression. I grinned at the comical sight, and began to trace her skin with my index finger, finally wrapping my arm around her back.

"Not today though." I said quietly. She turned back to me with a grin, shaking her head slightly. I placed my hand lightly on her jaw, bringing her closely, and planted a light kiss on her lips. I could tell she was smiling - as much as she tried, she couldn't frown for long. She made noises for me to stop, finally pushing me away gently.

"We have to get ready." She informed me.

"No we don't." I said, going in for another kiss. "We have time." She shook her head and pushed me back. A bell rang out, waking us both up immediately. A commotion began to brew outside in the corridors, and she looked back to me with a worried face.

"Get under the bed!" She said hurriedly, shoving me in the chest, making me buckle over onto the other side of the bed, landing on my back with a thump, legs in the air. I heard the voice speak.

"Wake up sleepy-head." Said the girl, walking into the room. "Professor Longbottom wants to see you at lunch and-" The footsteps stopped. "Edmund?" I pulled myself up and into the sight of the roommate. She was wearing her azure school robes with a purple folder tucked under one arm. I grinned awkwardly.

"Hey Savannah." Savannah shot a look over to her dorm-mate before turning around and walking out quickly. There was a tense silence - obviously Savannah had not been informed that we were back together. "Well she seems nice." I said, looking to my girlfriend, who groaned.

"I know, I know - there was never a right time to bring it up." She said sadly.

"How about this - FYI, I'm going out with Edmund, you know - that awesome Ravenclaw Chaser?"

"Oh really? How about 'I'm going out with Edmund the Know-It-All'? I'm sure she'd love that..." I looked at her, and only when she saw my face did she realise the offence caused. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's fine." I said, no longer trying to kiss her. I sat on the bed and reached for my trousers, pulling them on.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." I said, buttoning up the slate-coloured pants and reaching for my shirt. I pulled it on and began to pull on my converses.

"Edmund, I'm sorry. It just-"

"No problem." I said, lacing up the shoes. I picked up my books and began to walk out, only to be held back by her.

"Edmund - I didn't mean it. I know how you feel about-"

"I'll see you in class." I muttered, leaning in for a peck. She tip-toed, going in to kiss me, instead I placed a light kiss on her cheek and exited the dorm. I could not feel bothered about any of that cutesy stuff - the tone was just thrown way out of whack now.

As soon as I exited the room, I let out a large exhalation - it always annoyed me when she brought up the whole 'Ravenclaw-Know-It-All' stereotype that I apparently slotted into. I guess it was just something about being categorised - it gnawed at me. Then again, was not that the point of the Sorting at Hogwarts? To shove us together if we are smart or brave or honest or... whatever?

I sighed as I made my way down to the Common Room, where I sat beneath the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, picking at the Reed wand with various markings along the sides of it. I guessed I was a little sick of living with the same people for the past seven years. They were all too similar - well, apart from Grace - she at least was refreshing. Do not get me wrong, I still liked my house and was proud to be sporting the oceanic robes, but... I guess it made me slightly sad; A year ago, my aunt and cousin had been killed in an attack in their own house. This would be the first Christmas I spent at Hogwarts without my other cousin, Gwen, who had now dropped out of Hogwarts. She seemed to just vanish off the face of the Earth - I had tried contacting her numerous times, sending out school owls as well as my own tawny barn owl, Garrett. But it was no use - she just didn't want to talk to me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, smoothing it back. I guessed that I really missed my aunt, not to mention my infant cousin. I wanted to talk to Gwen - just reason with her about coming back to Hogwarts and let her know that I was there for her, but she did not realise; Or rather she did, but just did not want to acknowledge it. It was just no use...

I stood up from the floor and made my way towards my own dorms, where I could only dread starting the next day. I could only dread being reminded of categorisation, hostile friends of the girlfriend and the absence of my only cousin.

I wake up again and again to the same old day.


End file.
